


强制标记

by ranzhi758



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: ABO, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranzhi758/pseuds/ranzhi758
Relationships: enemy - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	强制标记

星际ABO，NP慎入，非典型强制标记。  
韩王周A×叶O  
非典型就是我叶O强迫他们所有A，嗯，耻度很大，极度OOC预警。  
来自  
——  
“标记？”叶修困顿的发出疑惑。

“是的，将军您的体质特殊，虽然分化为omega，但是十年来从未发过情，就连信息素都不明显，这对于人类的正常生理来说是个十分不好的消息，如果不能尽快让alpha对您进行标记，平衡体内信息素，您的身体不出三年，就会极度衰败。”叶甄属于叶修的专属医生，自然对他的身体了如指掌。

“标记的alpha有什么要求吗？”叶修坦然接受了这个诊断，他也很清楚自己的身体，在星际时代，道德与羞耻都不会比继续活下去更重要。

叶甄伸出了三个手指。

叶修挑了挑眉：“没有要求？”

叶甄：“……”

“是三个。”

“嗯……这和我一直以来接受的信息不对等啊，有必要吗。”叶修表示自己还是上过生理课的，至少一个omega只能被一个alpha整除……不是，是标记，他还是知道的。

“如果换了旁人，那肯定不需要，但是你是最特殊的，叶将军，请您牢牢记住这一点。”叶甄说。

叶修沉默了一下，接着叹息：“唉，都是因为我太强了。”

叶甄扶了扶镜框：“是的，所以请您务必继续保持，联邦需要您一直这么强大下去。”

叶修摆手：“好的，我知道了，你物色好人选再送过来吧。”

作为联邦最强的omega，alpha的优先级都不如他，当然只有他挑别人的份，都不需要亲自下场。

叶修万万没想到，他会以这样的方式见到他的几个死对头。

“你这玩笑开大了吧，要是秋后算账我分分钟得把你卖出去。”叶修站在门口不肯进去，指着床上昏迷并且被控制住手脚的三个人，满脸不可思议，因为这每一张脸，他都熟悉得不能再熟悉。

比起看到这些人的震惊，更让他觉得不可思议的是，苏沐橙是怎么做到把这三个人都绑来的？？？

而且是在不动用军团的武力下，悄无声息的绑来。

苏沐橙微笑：“普顿王室给他们小儿子伊尔相亲的宴会，我在熏香炉里加了东西，只有alpha才能闻到，你不是需要强大的alpha吗，越强的坚持越久，这都是巧合。”

苏沐橙没说的是，坚持越久副作用越大。

叶修抽了抽嘴角，无语的说：“大小姐你玩我呢，我看到他们的脸根本硬不起来好吧。”

“你是被上的那个。”苏沐橙说。

潜台词是你起不起反应无所谓。

叶修：……

行吧。

“但是啊，他们要是醒过来看到是我，不得吓萎了？”叶修提出一个比较严肃的问题。

“你以为联邦秘密研制的专门针对alpha的omega催 情剂是开玩笑的？别到时候你先坚持不住，发 情的时候，他们的视觉和听觉都会被影响，会完全把你认成伊尔，所以别担心，不会影响你们深度交流的。”苏沐橙给叶修解释，“对了，你记得标记一次就记录一下自己的信息素浓度，好打标本。”

“不然也给我下点药吧，你看韩文清那样的我真的下不去口，而且也得照顾一下我这个柔弱的omega吧，我可是第一次，还要我自己动。”叶修又看了一眼床上，十分为难的说。

苏沐橙：……

“不然让我哥进来给你打辅助？免得你这个柔弱的omega自己动不了。”

“如果沐秋愿意的话……”叶修都到这份上了当然什么都不介意。

苏沐橙捂脸叹息，虽然她哥是现成的，但是也不会同意这种事的，和别人一起分享叶修光是想就能把他自己酸死，他哥和叶修打直球好多次，每次都被叶修的不吃窝边草给拒绝了，上次差点把她哥气的离家出走。

“好了，别和他说，我怕他那小脑瓜子想不开。”叶修拍了拍苏沐橙的肩，进了房间并关上了门。

唔，韩文清，周泽楷和王杰希，有的玩了。

药会让他们模糊对omega的认知，但是他们互相可不会。

叶修眼神冷淡的看着床上的三个人，药已经下好了，过不了多久他们就会醒，他伸手解开自己的扣子，把笔挺的军装外套挂在门口的衣架上，一步步的走向大床。

最先醒来的是韩文清，他立刻发现了身体的不对劲，浑身提不上力，还带着异样的灼热。

并且有一只冰凉的手在他身上游走，几乎一瞬间他就清楚了自己的处境，他咬着牙问：“你是谁！”

在他身上摸索的手一顿，一张他不久前才看过的脸用那种独特的软软糯糯的声音说着：“韩……将军，你醒啦。”

“伊尔？”韩文清的脸顿时就黑了下来，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

叶修歪了一下头，轻笑：“我当然知道了，就是不知道韩将军肯不肯配合呢？”

说着，他的手一下子握住了韩文清因为药物已经勃发的狰狞巨物。

韩文清闷哼一声，几乎怒不可遏：“滚开！”

韩文清这一声滚开，让其他人也多了几分清醒，叶修见他们都醒了，手指在韩文清的性器上慢慢揉扣撸动，一边对所有人说：“既然都已经这样了，不如就从了吧。”

在其他人略微迷茫的时候，韩文清冷声说道：“你知道你这么做，会有什么后果吗。”

“会怀孕？”叶修坐在韩文清身上，面色已经因为诱导发情剂而通红。

韩文清看叶修的眼神宛若在看一个死人：“普顿王室真是好样的。”

“爽的可是你们，你们爽完了还要报复我，真令人难过。”叶修漫不经心的说着。

你们这个词让韩文清立刻意识到旁边还有其他人的存在。

“抓了我们三个alpha，你自己受得了吗？”王杰希冷漠的说。

叶修看向王杰希，用伊尔那软软糯糯的声音回答他：“这就不劳王将军担心了，我可是一眼就相中了你们呢，就算我用不完，也不会浪费的。”

周泽楷不知道想起了什么，他没有看叶修，只是眼底酝酿着惊人的杀意。

叶修深知这些人的敏锐，回答的滴水不漏，完全是按照伊尔的性格在说这些话。

他的后穴已经分泌出足够的液体，正为这些alpha的进入做好了充足的准备，湿哒哒的液体糊在了韩文清的腹部，叶修抬起臀，在韩文清的性器上尝试了一下，尺寸太过惊人，他犹豫了一下没敢直接坐下去。

“将军说着不愿意，其实都已经硬的让人害怕了。”叶修说着，用两只手指生涩的帮自己开扩着。

韩文清看着他的眼神仿佛含着火，叶修假装看不到，还不怕死的撩拨，反正这些人也不知道是他：“你们对我一个优质的omega这么排斥，不会是因为有了心上人了吧，他叫什么名字啊，有我这么软吗？”

“滚！”

下一刻韩文清就死死的瞪着他，眼中的杀意几乎凝成实质。

叶修的后穴含着他，正一点点的把他包裹进去：“韩将军，你的也太大了吧，我都要吃不进去了。”

叶修说着，一下坐到了底，alpha粗壮的性器进入到了从未开扩的地方，只是这一下，叶修就觉得自己的腰有些发软，肚子胀的难受，骑乘真的太考验omega的体力了。

不过幸好他和别的omega不一样。

叶修撑着韩文清的身体动了动，粗壮的柱体研磨着他的穴道，存在感无比强烈。

不过爽也是真的爽。

哪怕是第一次也很爽，他对疼痛实在顿感，所以传到他神经里的只有难以言喻的爽。

“唔，早知道这么爽，我早就对你们下手了。”叶修由心的说。

但是被强行……嗯，按在床上的韩文清就没有这么爽了，他看着叶修这张伊尔的脸，听着他的声音，从心底就生出了一种难以言喻的恶心。

被一个omega强迫，直A癌自尊心极度爆表的alpha是绝对不能忍受的。

“有本事就一辈子把我们囚禁在这里，若是我们出去了，就是普顿王室也难以保全你！”韩文清说着，额头青筋暴跳。

叶修当然知道这一点，但是你看他在乎吗，他甚至调整了一下自己的体位，想要直接打开自己的生殖腔速战速决。

“哈，我说，这间房可是有监控的，若是你们的手下或者全星际看见了你们被omega压在床上强迫了，你们说会怎么样呢？”叶修一边喘息一边继续挑衅着他们。

不只是韩文清，就连其他两个人的身体也是一僵，像是没想到叶修能做出这么无耻的威胁。

“你！”韩文清因为过于愤怒，药性都有点压制不住他了，他的拳头已经强行握紧，就差一拳将身上这个恶心的家伙打死。

“嗯……”像是终于找到了位置，叶修的身体一软，这个人都趴在了韩文清的身上，右手轻飘飘的压住韩文清的拳头，韩文清刚聚起来的力道瞬间就散了。

韩文清像是感觉到了什么，想要挣扎却无力：“你觉得标记能让我妥协？”

叶修没理他，他小心的让那个巨物撞向自己的生殖腔口。

“哈啊……”生殖腔太过敏感，只是稍微触碰，叶修就有种要射了感觉，臀部上下动作的时候，他也没有忘记抚慰自己的前端。

没有再说什么，房间里只剩下他的呻吟和肉体拍打的声音，隐约可闻几个alpha意味不明的喘息，现场直播什么的，还是熟人，实在有点太刺激，更别提他们都被下了药，下身已经剑拔弩张的难受。

生殖腔的打开对于韩文清来说约莫等于心理排斥的结束，他从未进过alpha的生殖腔，第一次进入却是在这么个情况下，怕是他以后都要对这类型的omega敬而远之了。

他虽然很厌恶身上的这个omega，但是生殖腔里的奇妙滋味却让他的心神不受控制的摇曳起来。

哪怕是第一次的alpha也很持久，叶修也不知道生殖腔被撞击了多少次，直到痛感传来，他才发现韩文清的性器已经在他的生殖腔里成结。

滚烫的精液射进生殖腔，叶修忍不住把脚趾蜷缩起来，腰身有些发软，与此同时他还能感觉到标记所带来的那种改变，让他奇异的又恢复了些力气。

叶修心里有点说不出来的奇怪感，这么容易的被一个alpha标记了，就算他也摆不脱omega的宿命。

空气中开始弥漫着一种奇异的味道。

离韩文清最近的王杰希狠狠的皱着眉，同类的信息素与他而言除了厌恶再无其他。

“不高兴了？”叶修抛弃韩文清很迅速，结一消退，就没有丝毫停留，干干脆脆的起身与韩文清分开。

穴道中被堵住的液体也顺着他的大腿流下，光是这么看着都觉得淫糜得不像话。

已经搞完一个，叶修挑逗王杰希的方式更加轻车熟路，直接扒人裤子，把硬挺许久的性器握在手中。

如果不是为了活着，他恐怕这辈子都不会有绑定的alpha，叶修没去看王杰希的表情，他的后穴还流着韩文清的东西，润滑是足够了，于是对着王杰希的性器就坐了下去。

“唔……”叶修再次体验到了穴道被粗壮性器一捅到底的酸胀，一次性就顶到了还没有完全闭合的生殖腔。

“承受两个alpha，你真的不怕死？”仿佛什么感觉都没有的王杰希凉凉的说。

“怎么，不爽了？”叶修丝毫不在意王杰希的感受，只按照自己的节奏动作，反正他爽就行了，动的十足的慢。

“……”王杰希不想与这种人多费口舌，他的生理确实比他的想法诚实的多，叶修那种宛如小猫挠痒的动法，让他额头的汗都下来了。

而且这个omega居然想要把他们都标记这是他始料未及的，他甚至觉得伊尔身上属于韩文清的气味十分刺激，让他的本能有些失控。

幸好他现在不能动，否则会更尴尬。

叶修想要速战速决的意图极为明显，他甚至边呻吟边抱怨：“嗯……王……将军你是有经验的吧，也太久了……”

当真是要把他们调戏到底了，王杰希面上不显，但是叶修很清楚，王杰希现在一定在想着要怎么杀了他还能不声不响的撇清关系。

不过禁欲系的人发情起来真是非同一般，叶修探头凑到王杰希的后颈，伸出舌头舔了一下他的腺体。

王杰希身体一颤，仿佛是被什么极度恶心的东西触碰到，看向叶修的目光十分阴沉。

“唔……不舒服吗？”叶修的臀部快速起落，不出意外的听到王杰希变重的喘息，他继续说“你……嗯……再想……再想杀我……哈啊，现在也要……唔啊……任……任我宰割……”

穴道内的高热与柔软仿佛是一张极会吮吸的小嘴，包裹着王杰希的性器每每将穴口撑到极致。

叶修的动作再次慢了下来，让王杰希想要射精的冲动又缓了下来，但是生殖腔的细腻还是让他头皮发麻。

排斥又恶心的感觉始终萦绕在他的神经里，身体的所有反应都让他无比厌恶，更厌恶的，是这个不怕死的伊尔·普顿。

又动了几十下，叶修总算觉得有些累了，本来omega在床上发情就弱，还全靠他自己动，实在有点残忍。

王杰希心理再讨厌，也无法抵抗生理上的反应，omega的生殖腔确实是每一个alpha都想进入成结的地方。

叶修趴在王杰希的身上，他的生殖腔再一次被alpha的结撑开，滚烫的精液一股股的喷向生殖腔深处，将整个地盘占满，在结消之前叶修都想保持这个姿势一动不动，精液灌得太多，他的小腹甚至都有些突起。

虽然是两个alpha，但是他的身体确实没有排异现象，事实证明这个方法真的可行。

等结消退，叶修缓了口气，抬臀与王杰希的性器分开，更多的淫液流出，让他整个臀瓣都变得滑腻腻的。

但是他有心调戏王杰希，便俯在他的耳边轻声说：“谢谢款待。”

然后就看向最后的周泽楷，第一时间上手摸脸，在他白皙无暇的脸上留下几道痕迹：“小周将军不愧是联盟中最好看的人，我早就想这么做了，奈何一直没有机会，小周将军今天一定要好好享受哦～”

周泽楷笑了。

叶修一愣，但是很快就清醒了过来：“小周将军，精神攻击对我没用，更何况强行使用精神力，可是会遭到反噬的哦。”

周泽楷当然知道反噬的后果，但是只要有一丝机会不被折辱，他都义无反顾。

叶修扒掉了周泽楷的裤子，上手撸动的同时还不忘说话：“憋的很久了吧。”

周泽楷本来因为发情而通红的脸色变得有些苍白，反噬的效果很快就到了，想让他再次来一发精神攻击是绝对不可能的，这时候的他只能真正的任叶修上下其手。

叶修找准位置，利用两重的润滑，一下子就将性器的头部吃了进去。

一想到周泽楷是最后一个，叶修也不再存在体力，一口气将同样尺寸吓人的性器吃了下去，一下又一下上下节奏飞快的撞击着，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，与肉体响亮的啪啪声。

很顺利的，叶修带着周泽楷进入到了他的生殖腔，前两个留下的痕迹还未全数清理，又被他带进了第三个，生殖腔惯性的讨好着新进入者，一点也不矫情，恨不得马上就把人所有的浓精都纳入怀抱。

叶修脸色酡红，但是他不再拖着节奏，一直高频的上下动作，直到周泽楷的性器也在他的生殖腔里成结。

“哈啊……”叶修只觉得脑子里的白光过于绚烂，他累得趴在周泽楷身上不愿意动弹。

对比了三个人的表情，叶修觉得这次之后，他们三个的心理阴影绝对无比沉重，至于秋后算账，他们绝对也猜不到是他。

——END


End file.
